ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Break
This is the sixth episode of Stan 14 Season 2. Episode Stan is fighting Assasin Bots. Stan: (Transforms) Overkill! Overkill turned invisible and jabbed an Assasin Bot! Overkill: Oops. I kinda forgot you were standing there. Overkill picked up an Assasin Bot and threw it! Overkill: Hahahaha! Then a Plumbers Ship landed near Overkill. Plumber: There he is! Prisoner 775! Overkill looked at the Plumber. Overkill: What? I'm Overkill! Plumber: Let's go. The two Plumbers grabbed Overkill by the arms and dragged him toward the ship! Overkill: No! I am human! Let me go! LATER... Overkill was in a jail cell in a Prisoner Suit. Overkill: The Omnimatrix should time out soon. Nothing Happened. Overkill's cellmates walked over to him. Cervellon: I am known as Prisoner 50. The Cyanoacrylatian spoke up. Cyanoacrylatian: I was forced to put on this Suit. Oh my maners. I am known as Prisoner 48. The Omnimatrix glew yellow green. Overkill: I am not an alien. I am human. Stuck as this. Prisoner 48: Oh. Overkill: We have to get out of here. Prisoner 50 stood up, and shot ice at the metal bars. Prisoner 48 started smacking the bars, and they were bending! Overkill turned invisable but his clothes were still visable. Overkill: Aw man. Overkill turned visable again, and walked out of the gap in the bars. Prisoner 48 and 50 walked out. 48: I suppose there are gaurds. A red siren started. 50: Or that. Overkill, 50, and 48 ran towards a door that had alien languge written on it. Overkill: I am asuming thats an exit. The Omnimatrix glew dull yellow. 50 started prying the door. Three robot guards ran toward them! The Omnimatrix started flashing red. Overkill: Uh oh. Overkill reverted back to human. Stan: Oh now you turn me into human. Omnimatrix: Scanning Scaning complete. DNA code 87 Cerevellon. DNA code 30 Cyanoacrylatian. Stan transformed into Brainfreeze! Brainfreeze: Whoa! Brainfreeze shot ice shards at the robot guards. 48: Uh. A little help here? Brainfreeze made a ice bomb and threw it at the door. Brainfreeze: Bombs away! The door exploded! Brainfreeze reverted back to human. Stan transformed into XLR8 and sped out the exit with 48 and 50! A purple flash came infront of XLR8. Eon: Thank you Tennyson. Mwhahaha! Kael appeared out of the smoke. Kael: Now. Where were we. Eon waved his hand, and XLR8 reverted to human. Stan was on the ground. Kael ran toward him and absorbed the Omnimatrix! Kael: So... much... POWER! Kael changed his arm to Heatblast. Kael shot fire at Stan! Stan: Oh man! (Transforms into Diamondhead) Diamondhead! Aw man! Just when I wanted Cannonbolt. Diamondhead shot diamonds at the fire. The fire then exploded! Kael: Not even a taste of what I can do. Kael made Fourarms's four arms, but changed the three other arms to Wildmutt, Cannonbolt, and Jetray! Kael: Rah! Eon: Kael. Stop now! Kael stopped. Eon: See you in a eon! Eon and Kael teleported away! 50: Were free! 48 and 50 ran towards a Jailor Ship and flew away! Stan: Come on! Then a Red Space ship landed and Ri'a flew out. Ri'a: Let's go. Stan and Ri'a went inside the ship and flew off. THE END Category:Stan 14 Category:Stan 14 Episodes Category:Episodes